


Love Poem III

by Rarae



Series: Love Poems [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Poem, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarae/pseuds/Rarae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another love poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Poem III

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

I love you like the pale mistress of night,  
Who follows her love around in secret awe  
And shyly blushes away at the break of dawn,  
So that the sun may never gaze upon her face.


End file.
